


A soft melody under the moonlight

by kaetenkos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaetenkos/pseuds/kaetenkos
Summary: Tenko reminisces when Kaede brought her to her favorite place in the world, and how her feelings started spilling out.





	A soft melody under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting–writing–a fanfic, so I'm a bit nervous, but I really enjoyed writing this! I wrote this in spanish (my first language) some months ago, but I decided to translate it to english and I think this version is better than the original.  
> Kaetenko is one of my favorite ships in Danganronpa, and it made me a bit sad not seeing much content of them, so I decided to write this! I hope you really like it.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

“Run faster, Tenko!” you rushed me, pulling the end of my sleeve. Your rose eyes took quick glances at me, making sure I didn’t fall behind. I smiled, speeding my pace up to catch up. It wasn’t a physical struggle (I’m an aikido master, after all), but I just couldn’t help getting enraptured in your beauty, in how your golden hair waved with the speed, the excited glow in your eyes, your smile… I was–I still am–captivated by everything in you.

After running for some minutes, we finally got to the place you had talked me about so many times, and I realized it was no wonder why when I saw it. It was a small clearing in a dense grove of trees with leaves that resembled jade. Moonlight made its way between the trees, illuminating the opening. In the center, and melting with the mysterious vibe the place gave off, stood a sumptuous grand piano, almost begging to be played. The setting looked like it had been taken straight out from a fairy tale.

“It’s so… beautiful.” I said, with an astonished expression. A small sigh went out of your lips and you closed your eyes, as if you were soaking in everything that dreamlike spot offered.

“I know, right?” I came upon this place when I was a kid.” you started explaining. “Shuichi and I used to explore the woods near the villages in summer. Well, saying I dragged him out of his house is more accurate. You already know him.” you chuckled. “We were out for a walk when we stumbled upon this piano. You can’t imagine how excited I was! I remember going there to play every afternoon after that. I’m sure poor Shuichi was fed up with me.” you said, scratching your nape with an apologetic look. 

“I don’t think anyone could never get tired of your playing nor any other part of you. All of them are wonderful.” I said without thinking. I suddenly felt my cheeks burning and I mentally slapped my forehead for saying something so straightforward all of a sudden.

“You… you think so? you asked me, dropping your long eyelashes. I also could’ve sworn you flushed, but I couldn’t see much because of the poor illumination.

That was the moment I saw my chance to confess all the feelings I hadn’t had the courage to tell you before. From the initial friendship to an innocent crush to… love. Because I had fallen in love with you, and I had never been able to convey properly (and with no room to ambiguity) everything I felt. I clenched my fists. 

“Kaede!” I shouted. You startled at my sudden call. I felt like my heart was going to burst out. “S-sorry. Kaede” I repeated, this time with a composed voice. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a really long time and I… uh…” I covered my face with my hands. 

That was too much for me. I normally didn’t care telling girls how much I admired them or loved them but it was different with you. When I found myself falling in love with you, all those words acquired a whole new meaning.

“It’s ok. Take your time” you reassured me with a warm smile. I looked into your eyes and I knew everything was going to be alright.

“I think I might’ve fallen in love with you. Well, I know for sure.” there was no going back. “Over the past few months I’ve realized that my feelings for you are more than just friendship. No one has ever made me this happy. I’m always thinking about you and every moment I spend by your side I feel really nervous. A good kind of nervous, I mean. I…” I swallowed. Your eyes widened and you smiled.

“I realized a long time ago, Tenko.” you said, taking my right hand and putting it over your heart. “You’re not exactly indecipherable.” you chuckled. 

“Then why didn’t you..?” I stuttered.

“Why didn’t I tell you sooner? Well… I wanted you to be the one to tell me. I didn’t want to pressure you. Sometimes, even if we know what we’re feeling, we need some time to sort ourselves out, don’t you think so?” you asked.

You slowly started getting closer until our foreheads were touching. My lips briefly grazed yours and we stayed like that for a while, with our eyes closed and our hearts beating strongly until I gathered the courage to kiss you.  
Your lips felt soft and tender on mine, sweeter than I could have ever imagined. You cupped my face in your hands, gently drawing circles with your thumb on my cheek. I drew you nearer, closing the distance between our bodies until we were almost hugging.

You moved back and looked at me with endless tenderness. I averted my gaze, slightly embarrassed, not knowing what to say. Had you liked it? Had I been too clumsy? That had been my first kiss, after all, and I didn’t know how well I had done.

Some time passed with a comfortable silence between us.  
“Want me to play something?” you asked with a small smile.  
“Please!” I exclaimed.  
You sat on the piano stool, a bit dirty because of the dirt and some leaves that had fallen on it.  
A peaceful melody started to sound. As the song went on, however, it grew on intensity until I was engulfed in a sound that made me travel to an idyllic place, almost mythic. When the music ended, you asked me if I had liked it.

“That was amazing!” I answered in awe. It didn’t matter how many times I heard her play. I felt something unique and indescribable each and every time. 

“I’m glad.” you softly said. “The piece is Clair de Lune, by Debussy. Had you listened to it before? Since it means moonlight it’s really fitting, right?” you said, taking my hand.

“I hadn’t listened to it before…” I felt kind of embarrassed for my poor knowledge in music. “But it was really good. I loved it.”

You pulled me in until I was sitting on your lap and then you whispered to my ear:

“Tenko.”

“Yes?”

“I’m in love with you too.”

Even though the kiss had made any doubt of your feelings towards me vanish, hearing you saying it made my heart leap. I buried my face in your neck, letting you slowly caress my back.  
We stayed like that for a while, cuddling with the only company of the sound of the wind between the trees and the cicadas. I could’ve stayed like that forever. And maybe it wasn’t forever, but it was a really long time. 

“I love you.” you murmured.

“I love you too.” I answered.

I finally felt at home.


End file.
